Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: Based off of "Abbey Road", after getting hit by... Something, Vinyl starts feeling for Octavia. But will she feel back? I dunno. I guess this my first shipfic... No, not really. Rated "T" for something in the way she moves! Also on FIMFiction, maybe!
1. Come Together

**A/N: Welcome! Being completely honest with you here, I have no clue what-so-ever how I came up with THIS. I was just listening to it one night and deiced to make a ficiton based off of all the songs IN ORDER, wether their scenes be pointless or not. And I was gonna make this one long stretch of story, splitting up the two sides into their own chapters and post one part here and the other on FIMFiction... But I'm just gonna post it here with one chapter a song and again on FIMFiction.**

**Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road  
Chapter 1: Come Together  
I do not own The Beatles lyrics and/or anything I reference**

"Isn't it nice to go for a walk sometimes?" Vinyl asked Octavia, the two of which currently strolling down Mane Street. (It's a pun on Main, git it?)

"Yes, it is nice... But... Vhy at night?" Octavia asked back, expressing mild confusion. "Isn't it a bit, you know... Random?"

Vinyl shook her head, accidentally flung her sunglasses off (revealing another pair) and patted Octavia on the head. "Oh, Tavi, how long have you known me?"

A grunt was the only reply Vinyl got. The two continued on the path they were, Vinyl both trying to find her prescription sunglasses and pointing out obvious flaws in ponies.

"Hey, look, here comes old Flattop," Vinyl muttered to Octavia. "Don't you find it weird that he always points out where his hooves are every-time you try to talk to the guy?" She thought for a moment before adding, "And that he has hair that long? AND he walks like that? AND he shoots Coca-Cola?"

"Vhat... Vhat in all of bloody Equestria is Coca-Cola?" Octavia enquired.

"I dunno, but it sounds damn good!" Vinyl licked her lips and pondered the possiblities of what Coca-Cola could taste like. Before she got to thinking it sounded like what Pinkie took, she noticed another pony she could mock. "Hey, look, it's Rolling Songstone and his mojo filter!"

He heard that. "I used to have a career!"

Vinyl blinked. "Wait, used to?"

"Yeah, he got cut," Octavia explained. "You didn't hear? Tyrant Celestia made a very big deal out of it. Apparently he thinks one and one and one is three... Vhich is actually CORRECT."

"Which is what I don't get!" Rolling added.

"Octavia... Dear Octavia Horatio Philarmonic..." Vinyl chuckled. "You don't know me do you? I never go out during the day!"

"And I bet it's because you're a..." Octavia murmured, the last bit being intelligible to even the cello player herself.

Vinyl looked at Rolling. They stared for a few moments before Vinyl broke the silence: "I think you weren't cut for that one reason."

"And, why, pray-tell, was I?"

"Well, your walrus gumboot, your mojo filter, the fact that I can feel your disease from here-"

Octavia quickly dragged away Vinyl before she could insult Rolling any further.

"Good Celestia, you need to learn to shut your mouth," Octavia scolded Vinyl. "This vhy ve can't have nice things!"

"Or maybe it's your Ono sideboard..." Vinyl whispered under her breath.

"Vhat vas that?"

"Nothing!" Vinyl quickly did a zipping motion across her mouth and MAGICKED her way out of Octavia's grip.

A few moments of silence of passed like a Derpy cameo.

"You know why he's so good looking?" Vinyl asked out of the blue. "He's kinda hard to see otherwise. I mean, jeez, he's GREY!"

"Quiet, you," Octavia snapped, trying to pick up the pace a little to get ahead of Vinyl, but was stopped when a piece of paper landed on her face and caused her to get knocked on her back.

"...You want any help?" Vinyl asked innocently.

"No, I'm pretty sure you'd find some way to make a sarcastic comment out of it," Octavia replied with her own faux-sarcastic tone.

Helping herself up like she said she would, she read the paper out loud with, surprisingly, very little difficulty, considering the fact that it was on her face and all: "Come together! Right now! For a last minute part at Sugarcube Corner, being for the benefit of Miss Faust!"

"Right now?! Ah, man, I got things on my mind!" Vinyl moaned, leaning to one side and almost falling over.

"Like selling my cello?" Octavia asked in an unimpressed manner.

"Like selling your cello," Vinyl repeated in a grumble.

"You sell my cello more often then Derpy empties Carrot Top's fridge!" Octavia pointed out. "And that's saying something!"

"Actually, I heard she moved onto Screwball's fridge," Vinyl said matter-of-factly, but Octavia ignored her.

The duo made their way to Sugarcube Corner, which, wouldn't you know it, was (literally) only three steps away from where they were standing. Convenient, eh Steve?

Managing to get inside, Vinyl was very quick to notice Rainbow Dash, who was blind because of an unexplained incident with Pinkie and a rubber band, and Twilight, who was paranoid for even less explained reasons. Octavia saw them as well and knew exactly why Vinyl was gonna say.

"Hey, look, it's the gayest thing you've ever se-" Vinyl began, but Octavia's hoof stopped her from finishing.

"You say that every single time you see her!" Octavia hissed. Catching Vinyl's mockingly confused glare, she added, "Every time you see Rainbov Dash! Give it a rest!"

Octavia took her hoof out of Vinyl's mouthing and went off to converse, leaving the DJ-ing pony to spit out loose hairs and what she assumed was white rubber.

Vinyl gave a dirty look at the retreating mare and whispered to herself, "When was the last she WASHED that hoof? And what's her problem? Can't take a joke, that's what it is. She can barely make her own to begin with... Except for that one she made last week, that was pretty good. And that one about AC/DC and Pinkie's cannon... And Aerosmith and Flut-" Vinyl slapped herself and Lyra, by accident. "I'm hating Octavia here! And Dash totally a fillyfooler! I'm just glad she didn't bring up that point about me just calling her gay to cover myself up. Which is NOT true. I would just leave her, but she does pay the b-WOAH!"

That outburst was brought to you in part by a blast from Twilight which had nearly hit Vinyl.

"S-sorry!" Twilight called over. "D-don't tell Celestia!"

"I have half the mind to!" Vinyl shouted. "I was monolouging to myself and setting up a plot between me and Oct- it's not that funny. Seriously. Hey, I got a lesson for you, don't laugh at other pony's slip-ups!"

"Oh! That's good!" And Twilight wandered off, giggling insanely to herself.

"Well... I guess I'm gonna stay blind a week longer..." Rainbow said to nobody. "Now, where's my cane? She better not have it... AGAIN..."

Scootaloo snuck out.

Back to Vinyl, she continued to monolouge: "-ills. Besides that, I'm pretty sure the Brony Union would send down one of their representatives to tell me that I needed to get back together with her. That's always ann-"

Vinyl would have finished that sentence, but something cut her off again. Instead of a foot, it was, this time... I don't know where it came from.

"Uh... Bail?" Lyra, who was in a wheel chair for odd reasons, asked her pal Bonbon.

"Totally," Bonbon agreed. They then ran off, hoping to get away before anybody noticed.

Vinyl swayed back and forth after whatever-it-was hit her. Her vision was also blurry, but she got over it pretty quickly. And when the Vasilene was gone, only one image popped into her mind... Octavia, in a pink glow... And a pomegranate.

**A/N: And that's chapter one! I'll come up with chapter two hopefully in eight days. But, until then... Bonum nocte et fortuna!**


	2. Something

**A/N: Is it weird to say that I commonly associate Luna with the song "And I'm Evil"? I dunno. Chapter 2, please start.**

**Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road  
****Chapter 2: Something  
****I don't own The Beatles's lyrics and/or anything I reference**

"Vinyl!" Octavia shouted, knocking Vinyl out of whatever trance she was in.

Vinyl took a step back and shook her head. "What? What happened? Did the apocalypse come early? PLEASE tell me I didn't reenact that one scene from Tears of Escasty!"

"Um..." Octavia took a second. "First of all, never mention that again."

"Sorry, it's just hard to forget something where you r-" Vinyl began.

"I said never mention it again," Octavia interrupted, doing some kind of "STOP" motion.

"But you just did!" Vinyl argued, getting a smile on her face.

One blink from Octavia. "Shut up. Second, for the last ten minutes you've been staring at me and the ENTIRE TIME I've had this pink glow around me."

"So? Couldn't you just ignore it?"

"It's hard to ignore a pink elephant in the room when YOU'RE that pink elephant!"

Vinyl chuckled at the thought, but then quickly snapped back to reality when Octavia spoke up again: "Vhat's going on? I hate to say it, but you're acting weirder then normal."

"Well, you see... Um..."

The next two minutes were filled only with Vinyl's attempts to say something, most of the time just ending up as an "I-" or a "Ya see-".

Two more minutes later, Vinyl was just silent and Octavia was trying to think of something to say that would make this fiction a comedy again.

Suddenly, Vinyl exclaimed "Look, a distraction!" and pointed behind Octavia.

Octavia fell for it, looking behind her. "Derpy, Screwball! Where have you two BEEN?"

While she went to talk to Derpy and Screwball, Vinyl quickly went off to a random part where Octavia was still in view.

"Man, that was a total chicken moment," Vinyl muttered to herself.

"That insults me, you know," Scootaloo (or as she's better known to some ponies "Stalkerloo") commented.

Vinyl looked around for said orange pegasus and saw her right next to her.

"When did you get back in here?" Vinyl asked. She sounded only midly confused.

"I went outside, but outside was a lot less interesting then here," Scootaloo replied.

Silence for no reason. Vinyl continued to watch Octavia while Scootaloo watched Vinyl.

"Aren't you gonna ask about it?" Scootaloo asked, breaking the silence that really wasn't there.

Vinyl took a minute to tear her eyes away from Octavia. "Ask about what?"

"Why I took offence to the chicken thing!" Scootaloo replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nope, wasn't gonna ask about that."

There was a sigh from the young stalker. "Nopony cares about how I'm constantly associated with chickens because of this one stupid comment Applebloom made! I'm forced to live like this!" she ranted. "The Brony Union even forced me into a chicken coop! I'm just glad they haven't started Kentucky Fr-"

"Nopony cares," Vinyl snapped. "Now ask me about my problems."

"Fine..." Scootaloo muttered with an eye roll. "What's your problem?"

"I'm suddenly attracted to Octavia for no real reason," Vinyl explained, looking into the wild grey yonder. "I think it's just... Something..."

"What something?" Scootaloo enquired. "I mean, I'm not really gonna know about your problems if you don't be specific!" She thought about it, then quickly added, "Please tell it's not that something."

"...OK, you be specific first," Vinyl shot.

Scootaloo looked around, motioned for Vinyl to bend and muttered into her ear, "Ya know... The Danger Zone?"

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?"

"Ugh... Between the legs?"

More silence followed that, only snapped by Vinyl's quip: "You're disgusting."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've followed some really strange ponies before!" Scootaloo argued. "Ever heard of Major Big Dark?"

"Who?"

"EXCATLY... But, please, go on."

Vinyl nodded and continued, "I really don't know what that something is... It could be something in the things she shows me... But I hate the things she shows me. It could be something in the way she knows me, but she barely knows me!"

"Speaking of which, why does your coat sparkle in the light?"

"Shut up. I-it could be something in the way she moves."

"That something?"

"The something above that." Vinyl pointed at it to be specific.

Octavia noticed Vinyl doing such an act and quickly went somewhere else. But that only made Vinyl stare at that... Something.

Scootaloo looked at Octavia, then back at Vinyl.

"What is wrong with you?" Scootaloo questioned very, very, very, VERY slowly.

Vinyl laughed, shook her head (accidentally throwing her glasses off again, revealing a third pair of glasses), patted Scootaloo's head and asked, "Oh, ScootaG, how long have you known me?"

"Only two days," Scootaloo answered, swatting Vinyl's hoof away.

Vinyl shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to go try to tell Octavia again. Stay here." And with that, she ran off.

"I'm not your pet!" Scootaloo called after her. "Although I wish I was Rainbow Dash's guide dog..."

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked, suddenly next to Scootaloo.

"Uh... I-I said n-nothing," Scootaloo said with kind of a stammer.

"I knew you haven't gotten over me," Rainbow Dash laughed, trying to find her way back to where she was.

Scootaloo grunted and Vinyl ran back over to her.

"So how did it go?" Scootaloo enquired in a singsong voice.

"..." Vinyl was silent for a moment. "I had to shove Twilight's horn into my mouth to get away with my behaviour."

"That must've been awkward," Scootaloo commented.

"Especially when she shot sparks in my mouth," Vinyl muttered. She quickly spit on the floor and sparkles came out of it.

"I know what that is and that's disgusting," Scootaloo muttered. She checked her watch which she know had. "Well, here's boring now. I'm going back outside." And she jumped out through a window.

"That... Window... Was never there before..." Vinyl said, pointing at the window.

The next thing that happened, Pinkie was on top of the counter with a microphone dressed as Joan Jett. "I would like to thank everypony for coming," she announced.

"Not this is a bad party and all," Colgate shouted from somewhere in the back, "but why did you throw this?"

"Contractual obligation," Pinkie explained. "It's on the wall right over there."

Most ponies looked over at the left wall and saw that there was, in fact, a sign stating that one had to be thrown each month. The others looked over at the right wall and saw nothing.

"And for those of you wondering why this is Faustaplooza," Pinkie continued, "Lauren was supposed to make an appearance, but she's really hard to license. Anypony remember Fausted Flakes?"

There was a loud chorus of "NO".

"Yeah, that was pulled off the shelf years ago..." Pinkie said. Then: "Remember that? I do, it was really good, covered in sugar and really good in milk! Sure it made them a bit soggy, but it was still as good as savory truffles! Oh, oh, oh and oranges! Remember when I tried to ask Applejack for one? She was SOOOOO angry! I-"

"Pinkie, I don't mean to interrupt you or anything," (Lil' Miss) Rarity called from the front-right, "but you get back to where you once belonged? You know, THE POINT?"

"Right!" Pinkie whipped out a list and looked up and down it. "OK, so you're all here because of my contractual obligations, the fact that I really wanted to recreate the video for 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll'-"

"If that's the case, I'm going home," Octavia said, barely being heard.

"-And I wanted to show everypony my new tent!" Pinkie finished. The next thing anypony knew, Pinkie leaped off the counter, did a couple of fancy flips and landed on the other side. Some ponies applauded. "Follow... ME!"

And everypony did, Vinyl making sure to stay as close as possible to Octavia.

"Stupid Screwball..." Vinyl muttered. "Of all the ponies she could hang out with, she chooses the insane ones!... And me... Wait..."

**A/N: Sure it hasn't been eight days, but I got this done! And it's only because my mom lets me on for two hours on weekdays and Sunday. Why my dang homework which I barely have! But you don't care. Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, 'cause somepony... Great and powerful is gonna show up. Yes, it's Twist. How'd you guess? I don't care. Bonum nocte et fortuna.**


	3. Maxwell's Silver Hammer

**A/N: This isn't my best chapter, admittedly. That's probably because I was watching retsupurae at the exact same time and I had this Metallica album on my mind, _S&M_ I think. Anywho, chapter.**

**Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road  
****Chapter 3: Maxwell's Silver Hammer**

"Well, here it is!" Pinkie announced, coming to a stop, some ponies accidentally running into the back of her. They quickly apologized in whispers.

"What it is?" Fluttershy asked from somwhere near the middle of the crowd, trying to get a good look at whatever it was she was supposed to be looking at.

"Why, it's my new tent!" Pinkie exclaimed, stepping aside to reveal a totally tiny tent. Most of the crowd looked confused, so Pinkie explained, "You see, I realized the other day that with all the money I was getting from my weekly parties, I could buy something like this! I got it on loan from the Magical Mystery Committee!"

"And just what's so special about it?" Vinyl asked, prying her attention away from Octavia and onto... Everything else, really.

"Well, you see-" Pinkie started, but just laughed a little. "Come inside and I'll show you!"

The partially problematic pink pony (I love alliteration) quickly ran inside. Nopony really wanted to be the fool who'd disobey somepony who was literally half Pinkamena, so they followed her inside. They were shocked... And awed.

"As you can see," Pinkie told the crowd. "It's bigger on the inside then the outside, which means that our technology, the most advanced being lights and turntables, has gotten so advanced that we can rival Dr. Whooves! Anyways, look! I got a dance floor and tables and that buffet nopony ever seems to eat from and a stage!"

"With last years DJ equipment, I see," Vinyl commented, with a mock sigh. "Even with all your money and criminal genius you still can't be up with the times."

Pinkie inspected the turntables and such. "Well, you're right about that," Pinkie said slowly. "But I was hoping you could DJ!"

"Wha- But it's my day off!" Vinyl protested. She was clearly in no state of mind to do something as quote-unquote "hard" as putting a disc on a table.

"But your flier says you don't take days off. Isn't that why you once scheduled twenty seven gigs at the same time in ten different cities, including Canterlot?"

"Hey, we don't talk about that!" Vinyl snapped.

"Just like how we don't talk about that one time that one pony woke up-" Pinkie began.

"We don't talk about that either!"

"Vhat's the matter?" Octavia asked Vinyl. "Something vrong?"

"No, something's not wrong!" Vinyl replied. She starting to sweat lightly for no reason.

"You've been folloving me around, you've put a pink glow around me," Octavia listed, "you insulted Screvball... Vait, even I don't knov vhy I talk to her."

"Probably some kind of insanity complex," Vinyl muttered under her breath, hoping her sudden crush didn't hear that.

Octavia did and simply rolled her eyes at the remark. "Look, I don't knov vhat's vrong vith you, but you can surely do a small gig, can't you?" she enquired.

And with that, Vinyl started stammering again, trying to get the words out without sounding extremely stupid. It was kind of too late by that point, in case you couldn't tell. Eventually, Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore, so she just trotted over and slapped Vinyl.

"Would you please just shut up and get up there?" Rainbow asked, sounding less peeved then she normally would be.

"Well-" Vinyl started to say, but she was already being dragged to the stage by Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and, for some reason, Derpy. "This can be counted as assault! I can sue!"

Vinyl tried to struggle out, but their weak grips proved to be too much for the white unicorn. Rarity collapsed for no reason, leaving Fluttershy to pick up where Rarity left off.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this," Fluttershy whispered to Vinyl. "It's just that the other Hammerskins would have thought I gave up too easily if I didn't do this."

"You know Fluttershy, you're weird," Vinyl whispered back. "One minute you're an insane buck carrying a chainsaw and living in your shed, then the next you're a cult leader, then you believe in this hammer nonsense."

"It's not nonsense..." Fluttershy muttered under her breath, tossing Vinyl onto the stage with the other three.

Vinyl landed on a pile of record, breaking a few of them and, surprisingly, zero bones. She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked the crowd, waiting and hoping for some of her dubstep hits.

"Uh..." Vinyl started sweating more heavily now. "Hey, everypony. I know you just dragged me up here-"

"Get on with it!" one random pony who shalt rename nameless shouted.

"Well, I was just saying that you could have cut me a little slack. And, y'know-"

"Yes, get on with it!" a different pony shouted.

"B-but, I was just going to say that I had no plan to do this and I don't even know the selection, and even if there's anything I would want to play! And knowing how Pinkie got last year's equipment, she probably got-"

"YES, GET ON WITH IT!" the entire crowd yelled.

"OK, OK!" Vinyl yelled as well. "Just give me a moment!" And she quickly began to look through the selection. There wasn't a very good selection. Sure, it had some hits by Golden Holster and Rolling Songstone, but nothing spectacular. Separating the broken records from the salvageable ones, she quickly started to take parts from one and putting them into another, hoping to recreate one of her first remixes. Sure, her first demos weren't fantastic, but they were quite decent. If "Within You Without You" was there-

"GET _**ON**_ WITH IT!" Celestia commanded from somewhere far off.

"Wait a minute!" Vinyl told the audience. "I still need to make this mix! Can't somepony else take over?"

The entire crowd erupted into laughter before abruptly stopping.

"That's a 'NO', in case you couldn't tell," Lyra said.

Vinyl put hoof-2-face. "Thank you Captain Obvious the Second!" she said. She sighed and added, "Is there anything I can do while I make this mix?"

Silence came and was as still as most background ponies are who can't be bothered to have animation.

"Tell us a tale!" a great and powerful Russian voice spoke up.

"I like stories!" Pinkie agreed. "Thanks for suggesting, Trixie!"

"Trixie's name should remain unknown!" she announced. "Wait..."

"I would ask what you're doing here, but I wanna hear Vinyl tell us a story!" Pinkie exclaimed with a wide grin.

The audience agreed, because, again, you can spit in the wind and tug on Mare-Do-Well's cape, but you do NOT mess around with Pinkamena Diane Pie.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHH..." Vinyl's sweat came back at full force. After a short period of just sustaining two syllables, she said, "As long as Miss Trixie comes up here and finishes my mix while I'm telling it!"

Said pony was thrown up on stage, hitting the wall face first.

"Follow these notes," Vinyl almost hissed, MAGICKING some notes to the great and powerful boasters, "finish my mix, then explain why exactly you came back and why you're Russian!"

Trixie groaned something.

Turning back to the audience, Vinyl opened her mouth to start, but then realized she saw Octavia again and her mind was getting over-flooded with the mare again. Knowing she had to come up with something, she quickly surveyed the audience.

"This... This is a story about a pony I once knew," Vinyl began, her eyes continuing to dart around the tent, "named... Joanne!"

"Who would name their kid that?!" Rainbow called out.

"Very cruel ones obviously," Vinyl said quickly. "Anyways, she was studying..." Her eyes landed on Derpy, which reminded Vinyl of Dr. Whooves. "Science! And she spent most nights alone with test tubes!"

"Reminds me a lot of me a lot of myself, actually," Twilight commented with a hint of sadness.

Vinyl continued: "And she also knew a boy named... Uh, Maxwell Edison!"

"I accept that name better for some reason!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And he studied... Medicine! So he called Joanne one night and asked her if she would like to... To... See a movie... Yeah, I'll go with that. So, she's getting ready to go and-"

"That's it?" Pinkie enquired. "I thought it would be better then that! I-"

"But that's not all that happens!" Vinyl interrupted quickly. "There was a knock on the door! So she answered it, and-"

"AND?" Pinkie slowly turned her hoof, wanting Vinyl the continue.

Vinyl chewed her bottom lip, getting the nice taste of blood, before coming up with only thing to continue her story: "She died!"

There was a small silence. "HOW?!" one pony eventually asked.

"I-It was Maxwell!" Vinyl explained. "A-and he used... His... Silver hammer!"

"Silver?" Rarity looked intrigued somehow. "I thought that went of style years ago!"

Pinkie shushed Rarity and said, "It's starting to get interesting. Go on, Vinyl!"

"Um... OK..." Vinyl said slowly. She hoped that would shock 'em out of it, but she forgot that she lived with ponies who make them into rainbows for their sick enjoyment or something or other. "Yes, uh, brought his silver hammer right down on her head, the banging ringing in her ears until she was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor! Then, Maxwell licked his hammer, slowly, tasting the blood and letting the escatsy flow through his veins. Then-"

"Are you being dark just for the sake of being dark?" Trixie enquired.

"Did I say you could speak?" Vinyl snapped. "And this would be a lot easier if ponies didn't keep interrupting me!"

"Fine, fine," Trixie muttered, going back to attempting to read Vinyl's awful hoof-writing.

"Now, as I was saying," Vinyl continued, her eyes darting around, still trying to find ways to continue, "Maxwell, uh, went to school the next day, somehow not being caught and, uh, annoyed his teacher... Yeah, go with it... Um, so she makes him stay behind. And had to write fifty times, I must not be so... So... S-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O... I don't know..."

"Beeeu!"

"Shut up, Nyx! A-anyways, as I was saying, the teacher turns her back and... He kills her as well. With the same hammer. Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head, I guess. Ah... So he goes and, er, killed other ponies! But then he got caught."

"Aw, man."

"Be quiet, Pinkie! So, he gets caught by this pony named PC-31 and goes on trial. His two friend are there, Roseluck-"

"BRUHT?"

"...And Valerie. So, the trial goes on and he gets deemed guilty. The judge tells the two so, but Maxwell kills him as. Then his friends. Aaaaaand the guards."

The crowd was quiet. Either they were processing what they just heard or they were just being silent 'cause the script called from it.

"Well, I'm done," Vinyl said very quickly, starting to walk off stage, "I guess I'll be going."

"WAIT!" Trixie popped up in front of Vinyl for no reason. "What about this song you forced Trixie to make?"

Vinyl was as silent as the crowd for a moment. "Well," she began, "I guess I forgot about it considering my story and a-"

She recieved a slap from the egotisical republican communist Russian. (What, you don't see it?) "Trixie knows that something it's wrong with you."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, first of all, you're sweating up a storm. Second, Trixie doesn't need to be a rocket science to see that your eyes have been looking everywhere except where your supposed to be. Third, you've been adding 'ums' and 'ers' to your sentences!"

"Look, just let me go, man!" Vinyl exclaimed. "Look, I may be acting extremely out of character, I think even more then that one Daring Do comic-"

"Amen to that, brother!" Rainbow shouted out of nowhere.

"-But that's reason for speculation!"

"Actually, I agree," Octavia spoke up. "Please explain to me, and everypony here for that matter, vhy you've been acting like this."

"Fine!" Vinyl said with a groan. She went back to the turntable, picked the microphone up with MAGIK and took a deep breath.

A minute passed. Then two. Then three. Four. John found two bits and had a heart-attack. Then one. Then- FOR THE LOVE OF LUNA BUCKING TWILIGHT UP THE BUCKING $$, GET ON WITH IT!

"I..." Vinyl proclaimed in a dramatic voice. "Vinyl 'DJ P0N-3' Scratch... Am in love... With one Miss... Octavia Horatio Philharmonic!"

A minute passed.

Lyra blinked. "Uh... The irony...?"

**A/N: The irony indeed, Lyra... The irony. Tune in next chapter for Vinyl spilling her heart out to Octavia and getting rejected!... You saw it coming.**


	4. Oh! Darling

**A/N: Chapter four... Yeah... Here's one of my favorites from _Abbey_ Road. It's some kind of swamp pop.**

**Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road  
Chapter 3: Oh! Darling**

"Come on Octavia!" Vinyl whined. "Let me in!"

"After what you did back there?" Octavia asked in reply.

Oh, yeah, establishing... Vinyl was outside her and Octavia's place and begging to be let back in. 'Kay?

"Come on, practically everypony has to be gay!" Vinyl argued. "So what if I admitted it?"

"It's not that," Octavia snapped. "You're completely right about that."

"Then what is it?" Vinyl enquired.

"It's the fact that you admitted it... And nearly broke Trixie's neck vhen she asked vhy. True, she's quite hated here, but that's still no reason!"

"So? I was practically doing everypony a favour by doing that!"

"Then you vent on to ramble about that one time at a hotel ve stayed at..."

"They were gonna find out what happened at some point."

"Not the vay you told it. You actually suggested I'd do... I really don't vanna say."

"Ah, come, on the rubber band incident ties to everything!"

"True it- HEY! I'm hating you here! Third, you lept over the turntables and tackled me the ground, going on and on about hov you clopped to me!"

"Everypony does that!"

"Yes, but most don't talk about in the detail you did! I mean, you really play my records backvards? And you actually bought them?"

"Backwards masking is sexy..."

"No, it's not, it's a flimsy vay of saying that rock is evil. FOURTH, you tried to cast a spell that vould 'svitch our bodies'. Vhy the hay would you even try that?"

"I read it a book once..."

"You read? Anyways, finally, this is by far the vorst, you tried to pull Rainbov, Twvilight, Rarity, Lyra and Bonbon into an orgy! Nov, Lyra and Bonbon I can understand, but Tvilight? VHY? You knov hov unstable she is!"

"Well, if I was a changeling..."

"Vhich everypony has been at some point. Look, the point is you may love me and I may like you, but I don't love you the vay you're suggesting it! Maybe if you cut out the massive amounts of torture, but... NO! Just... Just no!"

Vinyl blinked. "Really?" she asked in mild disbelief.

Octavia nodded, which Vinyl, of course, couldn't see. "Yes really," she said when she realized she was behind a door. "Ve clearly aren't meant to be."

"But..." Vinyl started.

"No buts about it," Octacvia interrupted. "Ve vill never be together!"

"I... I..." Vinyl tried frantically to think of something to convince Octavia to change her mind. Then she thought of it.

"Vhat, no remorseful reply?" Octavia asked with a small laugh. Not meant to insult, but, still. "Maybe-"

"OH! Darling!" Vinyl exclaimed. "Please believe me! I'll never do you no harm!"

"Are you bucking kidding me?" Octavia asked in disbelief. "After what you've said to me? Yeah, that's a laugh... Actually it is! Ha! There!"

"OH! Darling!" Vinyl shouted again. "If you leave me! I'll never make it alone!"

"Yeah, that's 'cause you need somepony to pay the rent..." Octavia muttered, thinking back to all the times Vinyl begged her for money. But she never did give Vinyl her money.

The thoughts were quickly broken when Vinyl's yelling continued: "PLEASE! Don't EVER, and I mean EVER, leave me alone!"

"I take it you haven't heard of personal space!" Octavia shot back.

"When you told me," Vinyl went on, Octavia's comment flying over Vinyl's head like most paragraphs in _My Little Dashie_, "you didn't need me anymore, well, you know, I nearly broke down... And cried!"

"You did not cry!" Octavia said. "You had a dovn right temper tantrum! Again, THIS IS VHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! Aside from the fact that you sell then, but my point stands as well as Lyra!... Vait..."

Realising that was getting her nowhere, Vinyl tried a different approach: "When you told me-"

"You already said that," Octavia muttered.

"You didn't need me anymore, well, you know, my brother, I nearly broke down... And DIED!"

Octavia did a sort double-take with her ears. "DIED?!" she repeated. "Nov I know vhat you're saying is a bunch of bull!"

"I take offence to that!" Iron Will could be heard saying.

"You're a minotaur; you shouldn't!" Octavia could also be heard saying.

"Look, could you just let me continue?" Vinyl asked. "I still got the rest of the song to quote."

Octavia sighed. "Look, I think the point has been made-"

"OH! Darling!" Vinyl shouted.

"And there she goes again!"

"If you leave me! I'll never make it alone!" Vinyl told Octavia.

"You! Already! Said! That!" Octavia said, now getting frustrated. "Vhat do think this is? A Frank Miller comic?"

"Who the hay is Frank Miller?" Vinyl enquired.

"I... Don't knov, actually..." Octavia replied, her reply quickly turning into a murmur.

"Anyways, as I was saying..." Vinyl cleared her throat. "Believe me when I tell you! I'll never do you no harm!"

A loud thud could be heard as Octavia broke the world record for facehoofing. "You have got to kidding me..."

"Believe me darling!" Vinyl cried. "When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well, you know, I nearly broke down and cried! I might have also died, but I'm not too sure about it. I'll have to get back to you on that front."

"Look, instead of getting back to me on that point," Octavia suggested, "you could get to the point of your rant."

"I'm almost done!" Vinyl reassured Octavia before jumping right back into it: "OH! Darling! Please please me!... Er, please believe me! I'll never let you down!"

Octavia snickered. "OK, that's kind of funny... But it's still lies upon lies!"

"Be-"

"Upon lies!"

"Let me finish!" Vinyl snapped. "Look, I'll never do you no harm."

"Judging by your grammar, you will do her harm," Twilight pointed out, popping out of nowhere.

"Bliss off, Twilight!" both Vinyl and Octavia, Octavia (for once) replacing the "w" with a "v".

"Just trying to help two FRIENDS..." Twilight muttered, wandering off and muttering other insanities to herself.

After a few moments silence, Vinyl decided to break its poor bones. "So did that change your mind at all?" she asked hopefully.

Octavia was quiet. "No," she said bluntly. "In fact, it cements even further that I don't want to get involved with you."

"WHAT?!" Vinyl cried. "I SPILL MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND YOU _STILL_ DON'T WANT ME BACK IN YOUR LIFE?!"

"You repeated yourself a dozen times, lied to me said dozen times and, for the love of Nightmare Voon, anypony could have said them better!" Octavia retorted. "Except for Tvist..."

"Oh, sure, it's all about you!" Vinyl wasn't really upset anymore. She just wanted to yell at somepony now (it was good for the lungs, I hear). "The only time when I matter is when it's my job!"

"Same here, Vinyl!" Octavia snapped. "I've tried to ignore my job vhen I'm just living my life, but... Actually... Vait..."

"See? I'm right!" Vinyl said with a triumphant laugh.

"And that's one point for Vinyl," Scootaloo muttered to herself, for some reason watching from a distance. She wrote it down on a notebook that read "Octavia: 42/Vinyl: Just Give Up".

"But you're still vrong on so many levels!" Octavia countered.

"You know what? I'm going somewhere else!" Vinyl said suddenly. "I'm done here..."

"Yes, you should go and calm down..." Octavia told Vinyl. "Sure, you have up rather easily, but, still, you-" She heard something from outside and quickly opened the door.

"I gave you back your sandwich..." Vinyl said before running off.

"OH!" Octavia exclaimed. "That's DISGUSTING! I mean- OH! Darling! Oh, great, nov you've got me doing it!... Vait, vhy did she just teleport inside? Vell, considering the way she's been acting... No, I'm still surprised."

**A/N: That went somewhere, didn't it? Well, it at least furthered the plot, unlike the last chapter. On a final note, I just want to say that I'm doing a separate pony project on YouTube. Nothing special, it's just... Ya know.**


	5. Octopus's Garden

**A/N: Well... Here it is. Once again. On another one night stand. I'm sorry for delaying it so much, but I had trouble coming up with a good enough way to put this chapter. I mean, it was originally going to take place in a bar. But I changed it. Anyways, here you go.**

**Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road  
****Chapter 5: Octopus's Garden  
****Written by That Gamer!**

"Vinyl... I've seen a lot of strange things while I'm drunk..." Berry Punch muttered, staring at Vinyl. "But this is the worst."

In case you're wondering, Vinyl was holding her head underwater... In a fish tank.

She pulled her head out from the water, took a deep breath and stared back at Berry. "Do you MIND?!" she (Vinyl) asked. She sounded really annoyed. "I'm TRYING to be in the one place that'll accept me!"

"A couple of goldfish will accept you?" Berry enquired with a laugh. "That's-" she threw up in her mouth a little for no good reason "-sorry... Anyways, that's stupid!"

"It's not the goldfish!" Vinyl stated. "You know where I'd like to be right now?"

Berry blinked and looked around. "Out of my house?"

"No! I'd like to be under the sea! In an octopus's garden!"

There was a silence. Until Berry broke it. "Why the buck would you wanna be there?"

"'Cause we'd be so happy, Octavia and I! It'd be a joy!" Vinyl ranted. "We'd be so happy and safe!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Berry muttered, sitting down somewhere on the floor. "I've sometimes wanted to dive in the lake, mainly because it's so sparkly... So sparkly in the light... You are, too." And with that, Berry started poking her.

Vinyl swatted Berry's hoof away and said, "Shut up. You know what I'd also like? Me and Octavia to have a little cave under the ocean. Resting our heads down there... Together."

"Where did you even come up with that?" Berry enquired, rubbing her hoof. It didn't hurt, she just did that sometimes. "Even when I take LSD-"

"You've seen Lucy?" Vinyl asked back.

"That's besides the point," Berry murmured. "Besides that, I really don't wanna talk about it... We have to focus on the one song."

Vinyl nodded. "Anyways, how I came up with the idea," she explained, "is pretty simple, actually. For a couple nights, I've been having dreams of Octavia being an octopus. Lyra was a seahorse, but that's besides the point. I had no idea what it meant, but I get it now! I get every little bucking part of it!" She slammed her head back into the tank as soon as she finished her sentence.

Berry rolled her eyes and pulled Vinyl out.

"I wasn't finished..." Vinyl said flatly.

"No, it's just that I have to use it," Berry said back. She tossed Vinyl away and procedded to throw up in the tank.

"...That's disgusting."

"Just keep going on your description, OK?" Berry said, breathing heavy (for a good reason this time).

"Right, right... So, where was I?..." Vinyl took a moment to think of said moment. "Right. I want us to be right there under the ocean. Safe and warm beneath the storm..." Sniff. "Together... Just the two of us... I want her so bad..."

"Hey, don't cry here, I just waxed the carpet," Berry snapped. "Do you WANT to do it?"

"I'll cry instead," Vinyl retorted. "It's just... I don't know anymore."

"What did you know to begin with?"

"That my octopus's garden should have some shade..." Vinyl replied, looking off to the left for no reason. "And, y'know, I'd invite you and Lyra and Bonbon and Derpy and Doctor Whooves... well, maybe not him, he'd ask ay too many questions."

"I'm confused; do you want the two of you to be alone or not?" Berry enquired before throwing up again.

"Well, company would be nice. Why keep the whole place to myself?" Vinyl asked in reply with a small chuckle, then sigh. "It's just be a nice place where we could shout and swim and sing and dance around... We would be so happy, with all the corral... Nopony could find us. Except for you and the others, that is."

There seemed to be a lot of pauses in Vinyl's conversations that night, because Vinyl went deathly quiet as thoughts surrounded her and she got visibly more and more distraught.

"I thought I overreacted sometimes..." Berry whispered to herself. She spoke up with, "Look, Vinyl, I'm drunk off my bucking a$$ right now and even I can tell that you're overreacting to the whole thing! Remember that one pony who claimed she got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from reading _Cupcakes_? Yeah, she's being very subtle compared to you right now!"

"I know, I know..." Vinyl sighed. "It's just... I just got those emotions so fast and it feels like I got them so the world could insult me! Stomp on with a spiked boot!... That sounded stupid, ANYWAYS... It'd just be a joy... One, big joy..."

Berry nodded, brought a bottle out of nowhere and offered it to Vinyl.

"I don't drink," Vinyl muttered, looking slightly offended. Well, she would have if she wasn't blowing everything out of proportion. Instead, she looked as if Berry just shot her mother.

"I know, but, c'mon, you're a bucking DJ, the life of the party!" Berry told Vinyl. "You're really telling me that just because on pony says 'no', you're gonna throw it away? Maybe if you were that one author, I can't recall his name, but, really, you're DJ P0N-3! Just drink this and tell me you'll get over it!"

"...Are you sure you're drunk? 'Cause it seems right now that you just have a stomach virus or something."

"Just drink it, OK?"

Vinyl complied, taking the bottle with MAGICK and taking one long drink from it. Then another. Then another. Then another, until the bottle was emptied thrice.

This came as a small surprise to Berry. Not that Vinyl was taking slightly larger swigs then she normally would, but that it had been two whole paragraphs without a single line of dialogue.

"...I think I needed that..." Vinyl mumbled, reading the label. "What the buck is this stuff?"

"My own brew," Berry replied proudly. "It's a mixture of Wooden Tombstone and Living Toaster."

"Weren't those drinks banned in twelve cities?"

"Yeah, for this thing called OOC... I have no idea what it's short for, but it doesn't sound that bad," Berry explained.

Vinyl nodded and thought about something for a moment. She asked, "Do you have anymore?"

"Um, yeah..." Berry didn't really want to answer. That brew had the last Wooden Tombstone and Living Toaster even made and she would sooner give up on her daughter's, ahem, "addiction" then give it up. But, Berry wanted to prove that she was drink and doing something stupid like this would prove it.

"Good. Where is it?"

"Right behind you," Berry answered... OK, so she left her stash in the open. She never really thought about protection for her precious brew. She was drunk, remember?

"Good," Vinyl muttered to herself. She conjured a box out of nowhere and put all ten bottles into it. "I gotta be going now. I just thought of the most brilliant idea ever." And she started for the door, carrying the box with something.

"Wait, Vinyl, before you leave... I must ask..." Berry said, causing Vinyl to stop dead in her tracks and make her sunglasses fly clear off her face, revealing a fourth pair. "I'm just oh-so curious... Where's the bathroom?"

"It's your own damn house. You should know."

"Oh... Right..." Berry said. "Also, what are you doing?"

"I'll just say this..." Vinyl smirked. "Octavia's not a girl who misses much."

"So the next chapter isn't based off of I Want You?"

Vinyl blinked, used MAGICK to slap Berry and just walked out.

Said purple mare just gave the door an odd look. "Do I have a last name!?" she exclaimed.

**A/N: And if you wanna know why I've been delaying this, I'll put it like this: Reading good fanfiction, reading bad fanfiction, doing more redubs, school, my damn mother saying "I'm obsessed with da computer", Atop The Fourth Wall, _Like An Atom Bomb_ and general lazyness. So bonum nocte et fortuna, I guess.**


	6. I Want You (She's So Heavy)

**A/N: Hey, here's a fun fact. The night before I finished writing this, I was considering whether or not I should just make an exposition chapter revealing the rest of the story since I was having trouble adapting the lyrics. I later came up with a chapter that summed up everything I wanted to happen in the second side, but I found out that it would make a better second side then my original plot. So there. Now for progressive blues rock.**

**Vinyl Crosses Abbey Road  
****Chapter 6: I Want You (She's So Heavy)  
****Written by That Gamer!**

"I WANT YOU!" Vinyl screamed from outside her house, which caused Octavia to wake up with a start.

Octavia looked around in fear and realized that somepony was outside yelling at her. "For the love of everything..." she muttered to herself. She wandered to the window and looked outside, seeing Vinyl. "Vinyl? Vhat are you-"

"I WANT YOU SO BAD!" Vinyl interrupted.

"Vhat happened to you?" Octavia asked in total shock. "You look totally vasted!"

"I WANT YoOoOoOoU!" Vinyl continued. "I WANT YOU SO BAD! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!"

"Look, Vinyl, you're-" Octavia tried to say, but Vinyl had pulled Octavia out the window and to her.

"IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!" was all Vinyl wanted to Octavia as she lay face first at her hooves.

"This is stupid..." Octavia groaned, getting to her hooves. "Vinyl, again, you're overreacting! And this is exactly vhat I'm talking about! You-"

"I WANT YOU!" Vinyl interrupted Octavia again, putting both hooves around her and bring her closer. "I want you so BAD!"

"That's nice, Vinyl," Octavia murmured, pushing Vinyl away, "but, I already told you, I'm not interested in you! Vhy can't you understand that?!"

"I want you!" Vinyl said once again. Everything Octavia said just flew over her head and landed a long, long, long ways away.

"Of course..." At this point, Octavia decided that Vinyl was not going to give up and all this was pointless. "Look, Vinyl, I'm villing to forgive you, only if you apologi-"

"I want you so bad!" Vinyl butted in her comment once again. "It's driving me mad!"

Man, you should have seen the imprint left on Octavia's face after her facehoof. She turned to go back inside.

"It's driving me..." Vinyl started to say, but noticed Octavia going back inside. Panicking, she quickly came to the most reasonable solution: MAGICKING Octavia against a wall and holding her hostage!

The cellist had very little time to react to Vinyl's little plan. And once pinned again said wall, Vinyl felt the need to also throw herself against the wall, somewhat trapping Octavia.

"OK, now I'm vorried for your sanity!" Octavia said. "Get OFF me!"

Vinyl didn't reply, choosing instead to just stay against Octavia.

"And stop shagging me! It's really veird!" Octavia pleaded, but to no avail. She noticed Twilight, coming back from Pinkie's magical mystery party and cried, "Twilight, help! I need somepony!"

Twilight heard that. She ran up to Octavia and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't knov, this graffiti is bothering me," Octavia replied sarcastically.

"Really? It seems decently done. Oh no, are you turning into Banksy again, FRIEND?"

"No, you fool, Vinyl's right up against me!" Octavia barked. "Get her off!"

"Why can't you do it, FRIEND?" Twilight enquired with a slightly confused look.

"SHE'S SO HEAVY!" You could hear they exclamation from three feat away.

Twilight looked at Octavia, then Vinyl. "She's holding you with magic," Twilight stated bluntly.

"Oh..." Octaiva muttered. "I don't know I... Didn't... See... Tha- Just get her off!"

The purple unicorn nodded and started to use her own magic to pry Vinyl off. Seeing as how she (Twilight) has had a lot more experience, it was very easy. Of course, it took Vinyl a minute to realize what was going on and saw that she was being taken away from her 'Tavia.

"I WANT YOU!" Vinyl screamed, trying to get out of Twilight's hold.

"Just get her far avay from here," Octavia instructed. "Maybe soak her head in Berry Punch's fish tank. That alvays vorks."

"I'm a fully grown mare," Twilight told Octavia. "I don't need you to tell me what to do... FRIEND."

"I WANT YOU SO BAD!" Vinyl continued to cry bloody murder. Putting two and two together, Vinyl came to another brilliant conclusion: Twilight was not going to let her go, so she (Vinyl) had to distract her (Twilight)! With what you may ask? How about an illusion?

"Ooo!" Twilight exclaimed, noticing Ms. Scratch's illusion. "Unicorn sized bed!" She dropped Vinyl and ran off.

That gave the DJ a quick smile before going back to her wastedness. She locked her vision on Octavia.

"Ah snap," Octavia said quietly. And she ran for her life.

"I WANT YOU!" Vinyl exclaimed, getting her pitch a lot higher and chasing ol' Octy.

"I don't vant you!" Octavia yelled back. "PLEASE understand that! Leave me ALONE!"

"I WANT YOU SO BAD," was the only remorseful reply, "IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!"

Octavia groaned. _And I hate her,_ she thought in despair and a little anger. _I mean... Really._

"IT'S DRIVING ME-" that sentence was gonna be finished, but Vinyl decided to just try and trip up and Octavia. So she used her magic to trip Octavia.

A branch came out of the ground and grabbed Octavia's hoof, dragging her to the ground and keeping a tight grip on it.

"Since vhen can you do I?" Octavia, now really frustrated, asked Vinyl.

Vinyl didn't answer. Instead, she stopped and lowered her head, as if in shame.

"You feeling bad? You finally feeling bad?" Octavia enquired. "Oh, so you have to trip me to finally feel bad?" She got up and started tugging at the branch/vine/thing. "Now that you do, can ya undo this? No? Fine, I'll ask somepony else." Octavia turned around, back to the DJ. "Hello? I know something's gonna happen that I should have seen coming, but can anypony gets this vine off me?"

Noticing this, Vinyl got herself a quick smirk and ran towards Octavia.

"Anypony? Hello? Vhy is this part of PonyVille so empty? You'd think- OH, FAUST, I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! I SHOULD HAVE, I SHOULD HAVE, I SHOULD HAVE! OH WOW, THIS IS PAINFUL! MY CELESTIA, SHE'S SO

**A/N: Be on the look out for side two, coming soon! I'm sorry that these are getting so short!**


	7. Here Comes The Sun

**A/N: Yes! No Halloween special for me! But I will be coming up with a Slendermare story at some point. Anyways, here comes the dumb king what cheeeeee-apter 7!**

**VINYL CROSSES ABBEY ROAD  
****Chapter 7: Here Come The Sun  
****Written by That Gamer!**

Octavia groaned as she woke up. She lifted her head slowly and looked around, noticing she was still outside. "Vhat am I still doing out here?" she murmured to herself.

"Oh, after the police came and got Vinyl out of your a$$," somepony explained, "you were knocked out cold. And, apparently, no pony could open the door."

"Vell that's just stupid," Octavia stated, getting up. She looked and saw that Rainbow Dash was there.

"I'm blind and even I could have taken you home," Rainbow agreed.

The cellist put a hoof to her forehead. "Ugh... That vas the longest night of my life... Feels like years since the sun's been here."

"You have been knocked for, like, a week."

"A VEEK?!" Octavia exclaimed. "And I vas just laying there?!"

"I think some ponies forgot you were there after a while," Rainbow suggested, "so you might wanna wipe that stuff off you."

Octaiva looked on her back and did, in deed, see some white stuff. Without much emotion, she wiped it off.

"Vell, I gotta go bail Vinyl out," Octavia deadpanned, walking off.

"You have the bits?" Rainbow asked, following Octavia.

"Of course I do," Octavia snapped. "I'm a famous cellist. Vhy vouldn't I?"

"Well, if you say it's alright, I guess it is," Rainbow said in sort of a mutter.

There was a short pause as the two just walked.

"...Don't you have somevhere else to be?" Octavia enquired.

"Yeah, but the weather control doesn't really like the blind that much," Rainbow answered with a small frown.

"Oh."

More silence.

"You knov that feeling vhen vinter's over?" Octavia broke the silence. "Vhen you can see all the ice slowly melting?"

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash replied with a smile and a small chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"That's hov I'm feel right nov," Octavia explained, looking at the sun. "The sun is coming back and I couldn't be happier."

"Of course YOU can look at the sun," Rainbow Dash grumbled.

Octavia sighed a big sigh. "You're really gonna get all defensive about your blindness AGAIN? Look, just because I bring it up vonce-"

"No, it's just that I get easily offended of everything," Rainbow Dash muttered. "I think we're at the station. I can smell smoke."

"No, that's just you," Octavia corrected Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash sniffed again and realized that her tail was on fire. She ran off with a yelp. Octavia obviously approved, 'cause she gave a nod and a smile finally returned to her face.

One boring and uneventful train ride later (which was mainly filled with Octavia repeating "Sun, sun, sun, here it comes"), Octavia arrived in Canterlot and quickly made her way to the nearest jail.

"I assume you're here for Scratch, Ms. Octavia," the receptionist greeted as soon as Octavia entered the building.

"Indeed I am," Octavia confirmed with a hint of confusion on her face. "Hov did you knov?"

"It's the only reason why you come here," the receptionist, who I will now name BillyBob, deadpanned. "I'll let the guards know that you're here to pick her up."

Octavia and sat down in one of the chairs near by. (Did I forget to mention those?) A few minutes passed.

"I heard about you getting knocked out," BillyBob said, trying to strike up a conversation. "How did it come to that?"

Octavia sighed. "It's amazing, really, that you alvays know vhen I'm here for Vinyl," Octavia pointed out, "yet you can't remember anything else. And to answer your question, ask Vinyl."

"It's gonna be a problem," BillyBob whispered to himself.

"And vhy vould that be?"

"Eh, you'll see for yourself," BillyBob said quickly. "It's alright. Now, back to the topic. How did it feel?"

"Vhat are you? A questionnaire?" Octavia enquired. "Are you Soarin'? I mean, vho asks that many questions It's... OK, forget that. Hov it felt? Like... Really cold."

"You know how it feels," Rarity said.

Octavia jumped back. "R-Rarity!" she exclaimed. "Vhat the buck are you doing in the vaiting room of a Canterlot jail? I thought you told me it vas unfabulous!"

"Yeah, but... Sweetie got arrested..." Rarity admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Vhy?"

"Let's just say it refers back to the rubber band," Rarity explained. "Anyways, YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE."

"Vhat... Vhat feels like?" Octavia gave a question as a reply.

Rarity looked off into the distance used MAGICK to dilate her pupils. She said something in a hushed whisper that Octavia couldn't hear.

"Vhat the buck did you just say?" Octavia gave Rarity another question. "You sound as quiet as Nyx normally is!"

"But Twilight told me-"

"Shut up, Nyx. Now answer my question, Rarity."

"I said-" Rarity began, but then made a "hngh" sound and said very quickly, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"OK, Rarity," Octavia muttered, looking away from her, "I'm gonna ignore you nov."

"Yes you should!" Rarity agreed. "She- I have nothing important to say!... It's alright!"

Both Octavia and BillyBob nodded slowly and ignored her forevermore.

"Going back to you, BillyBob, It did feel really long," Octavia continued her conversation, "cold and lonely. Feels like years since it's been clear."

"Sssssssucks to be you," BillyBob commented flatly, laughing a few moments later.

"You vouldn't be laughing or being as bland as that if you vere there," Octavia snapped.

"I'd prefer it if I wasn't!" BillyBob retorted. He quickly added, "But in all seriousness, I am sorry for how long you've been knocked out. I'm sure anypony would hate being where you are and ponies that have been understand. I'm sorry."

"After hov much you insulted me, I'm surprised you even are," she said with a little annoyance.

"Hey, do you want your TV back or not?" BillyBob asked in a more annoyed way.

"Vhat?!"

"I will say it again later..." BillyBob said snoot-eh-lee. He blinked and realized something. "Guys, will you get in here with that damn mare?"

"It's alright!" one of the guys yelled from the next room. "Hold your horses!"

"I just realized how stupid that sounds," Rarity said aloud, thinking about it some more.

The two officers or whatever came in then, with Vinyl between them.

Quiet. That's it. You thought the silences before were quiet? Well, this was even more intense. In fact, here's a series of periods just to emphazie it.

...

Got it? Good. Moving on.

"Guys..." Octavia said so quietly, barely anypony noticed. "Vinyl isn't supposed to be that age."

More silence:

...

Rarity made another "hngh" sound. "S... So cold..."

**A/N: Much like my most recent fanfictions, this only took a couple hours to write. I think this one took about six. But, anyways, that's the chapter! If you're wondering, I'll probably make some more Beatles fanfiction. I'm planning on making one based off of _Magical Mystery Tour_ and combing the film _Help!_ with _Past Sins_. But that's it for now. Bonum nocte et fortuna!**


	8. Because

**A/N: Satnos ro Thgindim htiw od ot gnihton sah siht. And _Rize Of The Fenix_ is the best album in the world.**

**VINYL CROSSES ABBEY ROAD  
****Chapter 8: Because  
****Written by That Gamer!**

"So you tvo are sure that's exactly vhat happened?" Octavia asked the two guards. "You sure you don't vant to explain it again?"

"Why?" the first one asked. "We already explained it once."

"Yeah, bit they didn't hear it," Octavia replied, pointing towards the fourth wall.

The guards nodded and the second one said, "Right. So, we were taking Vinyl to our jail here-"

"I noticed that the only jail in PonyVille is in Canterlot," Octavia pointed out. "Was the dungeon too full?"

"No, the dungeon is for ponies who really annoy Celestia," the first guard explained. "This jail is for everypony else."

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Stay out of this, Rarity," Octavia snapped. She turned back to the two

guards. "Nov continue explaining."

"Yeah, we got more important stuff to do, so let's just cut to the chase," the first guard said quickly. "We needed to calm Vinyl down, so we regressed her age by a couple years."

"By, vhat, 19 years? You really needed to make her 8 years old?" Octavia enquired. She sounded the opposite of calm.

The second guard nodded. "Of course it was an absolute necessity," he started. "Because the other spells we did failed-"

"'Cause we didn't do them!" the second guard butted in. "It was some new guy-"

"And he made a really convincing argument that it would be a good idea! But, sadly, he-"

"Died! Yes, he choked to death on a... A..."

"Piece of fabric! Somepony dared him to and he did! And we can't do it because-"

"He made it up himself! And it's really, really, really complicated, so we can't replicate it!"

"And that's vhy you can't do it yourself?" Octavia finished for them.

"Precisely!" the two guards confirmed with a nod.

Octavia thought about it for a moment. "That is the most bull thing I've ever heard in my entire life since Rolling Songstone remixed one of my pieces," she stated flatly. "Anyvays, I'm going to take Vinyl home vith me, of course-"

"I forget... Who are you?" Vinyl asked.

"My name is Octavia," Octavia answered. "Nov-"

"That's a weird name," Vinyl commented.

"Vell, Vinyl isn't that normal a name either," Octavia retorted. "Nov come on." She started to leave.

"I barely know you!" Vinyl exclaimed. "There is no reason why I should go with you! I-"

Octavia interupted Vinyl by quickly coming back, picking Vinyl up with her mouth and leaving without a word more.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Vinyl protested. "And I can feel your breath! It's awful!"

The two guards looked at each other, then at Rarity.

"You... Still want your sister?" the first one asked her (Rarity) slowly. "I mean..."

"Yes, I still want her! Bring her here!" Rarity demanded.

The first guard nodded and threw Sweetie onto the floor in front of Rarity. Said filly landed with an oh-so-funny "smack" sound because the landing of the face is funny.

"Now Sweetie..." Rarity said to her sister slowly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"ʌː... ðɪs pɑɹt ɪz ˈpɔɪntləs?" Sweetie suggested.

"...Yeah, I'll let you know when I understand that," Rarity muttered.

Skipping ahead a couple hours, the midnight in the afternoon train going anywhere with Octavia and Vinyl on it pulled into the station. The first one off was Vinyl, who had finally gotten out of Octavia's grip, but that's only because she had to breathe through her mouth. Don't get it? Good; nopony does.

"Vinyl, get back here!" Octavia shouted, chasing after the now little filly.

"Why? To let you carry me some more? I don't know who you are!" Vinyl argued, trying to run some more, but ended up running into a wall of nine ponies. "Ah... You ruined my escape! How dare you!"

"Oh, sorry... Who are you?" one of the ponies tried to apologize, but you can't apologize to somepony you don't know.

"Vi-" Vinyl tried to reply, but Octavia caught up to her.

The cellist pushed Vinyl away and quickly said, "Somepony I'm looking after!"

"I thought you said you were going to get Vinyl," Rainbow pointed out, who was in the crowd. "So who's this?"

"Somepony who looks a lot like Vinyl," Rarity replied for Octavia, also in the crowd. Rainbow took a step back in shock, wondering how she got back so damn fast. Noticing this glare, Rarity quickly said, "I stole Dr. Whooves's whatsit, alright?"

"Oh, that is a coincidence!" Octavia said. _Vhy am I lying to them? They vould understand..._ she thought to herself. _Vell, I've gone too deep into it. I think. I'm gonna keep it up anyvays._

"So, you're probably wondering what we're all doing here," Rainbow, wondering how Rarity even knew how to use Whooves's "whatsit", said to Octavia, making her train of thought derail and crash horribly.

"Yes, I am... Any particular reason vhy you're here?" Octavia asked. "I vasn't gone for very long... I left the vater running, didn't I?"

"One, there is a reason why we're here," Applejack confirminated. "Second, you didn't even go in your house!... But, yes, you did leave the water running."

Octavia sighed. "Tventy-seventh time this damn year... Vhy am I doing this?!" she asked herself.

"Can you drop me? It feels weird when you talk!" Vinyl complained. "Let me

go!"

And Octavia did, dropping Vinyl onto the ground with another "thud". It's funny 'cause facepalm... You know, you could be watching something better.

"So, please, explain, vhy are you here," Octavia told the wall.

The group, which I will now tell you consists of the previously mentioned Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and an unnamed pony, but also Da Nü Skiffle, Golden Holster, Lyra, Twilight Sparkle and a second unnamed pony, looked at each other and said in one voice (listen to "Because"): "Because... Of Vinyl's actions... we're kicking you out."

"You're kicking me out because of vhat VINYL did?!" Octavia was in shock. "Vhy both of us and not just her!"

"Hurtful..." Vinyl muttered, kicking at the ground.

"Because... We're dumb... Like that!" the group claimed. It's notable that Lyra was going way out of key.

Octavia sighed again and facehoofed. "Vhat gives you the right to kick me out?"

"We made... A petition... With 60 signs!" the group explained, the second unnamed pony holding up a sheet of paper.

"And everypony just agreed to it? Vhy did everypony agreed to it?!"

"Maybe they tourtured them!" Vinyl suggested.

"They vould never-" Octavia began to correct Vinyl.

The group was quick to interrupt by saying, "Actually... She is... Quite right!"

If only you could see the look of disgust on Octavia's face. It was a stark contrast to the look of happiness on Vinyl's, which I think looked something like this: =D.

"Now you're out, so please leave," the group instructed Octavia and Vinyl.

"Vhat kind of power do you have!? All you have is a lousy petition!" Octavia argued. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"You should, we have Mary," the nine said happily.

"Mary?" Octavia laughed. "She hates all of you! You can't get her to do anything for any of you!... And vhy are you all talking at the same time?"

"It's cool... When we all sound... Like one voice!" was the reply.

"Ugh..." Octavia gronaed and sighed. "Look, I knov you are upset by Vinyl's actions, but you have done vorse things! Remember Tvilight before she became paranoid?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Twilight yelled, getting a nasty look from the rest of the ponies.

"And all the other stuff that happened! Just because Vinyl bucked me up the

a$$-"

"I never did that!" Vinyl exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Octavia snapped before going back to the crowd. "Just because she did... THAT, doesn't mean you should kick me out! It's minor compared to the other things that have happened! And, again, you have no right to-"

A rifle was shoved right in Octavia's face.

"And now... You have... No choice!" the crowd claimed.

"Just because you have Fluttershy's rifle doesn't mean you can do this!" Octavia rambled on and on and on. "I am still a citizen! I still live here! I am not-" the rifle was cocked "-OK, OK, fine, I'm going! No need to blow my bucking head off! Ve're leaving!"

And Octavia left, only having to go back once to get Vinyl moving as well.

"...Why did we speak in unison?" Applejack asked.

"I've read in some places that singing in unison makes it more dramatic," Golden Holster explained. "I've also read that playing something backwards it more original."

"So that's why you played that song..." Applejack muttered. "Weird..."

"Not as weird as it's gonna be with me and her tonight," Rarity told Applejack, starting to drag Golden Holster away.

"Why me?!" Golden Holster asked the heavens.

"Because you worked at the Rainbow Factory and I know that you ponies specialize in torture," Rarity answered simply. "And because the damn world is round."

The rest of the ponies exchanged confused and only slightly worried glances. But they just shrugged it off and went their own ways.

**A/N: I know the more recent chapters haven't been that good, but most of the stuff in the featured box on doesn't seem that good, either. I mean, Anthro ponies? The sequel to _Royalty And Rainboom_s? _StarStruck: A Story About A Damn OC_? _Fire & Rain & Other Elements_? _The Greatly Whiny Brony Migration_? _From Canterlot With Love (Not James Bond)_? _This Bad Nightmare's Night Aria_? _Cupcakes_ as a rape fic?! _THE OC SQUAD_?! I mean really! This is why I read quality fics like _Seven Deadly Mares_. Anywho, bonum nocte et fortuna!**


	9. You Never Give Me Your Money

**A/N: Here you go. Chapter 9. Finally. For those of you wondering about _Like An Atom Bomb_, I'll get back to it soon. I just wanted to get this out of the way because I have other plans. Anyways, one thing I want to note before I get onto the chapter is this: I bucking love _Wreck-It Ralph_ and I bucking love Venellope Von Schweetz! Got it? Good, there's gonna be a test on it later.**

**VINYL CROSSES ABBEY ROAD  
****Chapter 9: The Abbey Road Medley  
****Part 1: You Never Give Me Your Money  
****Written by That Gamer!**

It was during this time that Octavia found that being banished was really boring. And Vinyl wasn't helping any, either.

"Why am I being banished along with you? I never did anything!" Vinyl continued to complain as the two walked around aimlessly. "All those ponies back there are liars... And you're one, too!"

"Look, Vinyl, for the hundredth time, I panicked," Octavia explained with a sigh. "And I've already told you that those ponies REALLY bucking hate lying! Especially Tvilight! If I just told them right there and then vhat had happened-"

"They would've understood that you just panicked and understood why you did it?" Vinyl suggested in a bored tone.

Octavia blinked and thought about it. "Shut up..." she muttered.

The lil' DH let out a triumphant laugh and they continued in silence for a while longer. Then a thought came to Vinyl's mind.

"If those ponies are such jerks to you-" Vinyl began.

"Vinyl, dear, you can at least refer to them by name," Octavia corrected her cohort.

Eye roll per usual from Vinyl. "Yeah, that's real important..." she said sarcastically. "About what I WAS saying, why do you live there if the ponies are such jerks?"

"It's about something that had happened previously, for one thing," Octavia replied. "And, second, there is a reason vhy I moved there."

"I never would have guessed!" Vinyl gasped.

"OK, that is enough sarcasm out of you," Octavia snapped. "Nov please listen. It all started a month after I got out of college and rented my first apartment..."

There was a brilliant white flash as the flashback began. Several innocent animals went blind.

==THERE ARE PLACES I REMEMBER...==

As the vhiteness dissapaited, for your viewing pleasure, ve see a 20 year old Octavia practicing her cello for the sixtenth time that damn veek alone. Suddenly, there was a-knocking at her door.

"Vhoever the buck this is, this had better be important," Octavia said to the door. "I vas in the middle of perfecting my version of Enter Colgate!"

And in came the ovner of the hotel, a stallion by the name of Allen Klein, came in. He didn't seem to be too amused by Octavia's greeting. But can you blame her?

"I personally think this is important," Allen stated, coming in fully. "Look, Octavia, I respect you, but... You really need to pay your rent."

Octavia gronaed. "I told you! I'd pay it once I get picked up!"

"You've been saying that for nearly a month," Allen retorted. "Look, Octavia, I'm cryin' over here! I'm crying!"

"Vell boo-hoo g'joob," Octavia muttered. "Look, if you really vanted me to pay my rent, you vould have left me alone to practice."

"If I did that, we wouldn't be anywhere," Allen pointed out. "Octavia, either you get that money in soon or I'm going to be forced to kick you out!"

"OR, you could forget about it and pass me by," Octavia suggested vith a small smile of hopefulness.

"I won't pass you by!" Allen exclaimed. He hoofed a piece of paper out at Octavia. "Tell me what you see!"

Octavia squinted at the picture. "...Lucy in the sky?" she guessed.

"It's the amount you ove me," Allen corrected. "470 bits."

Octavia blinked and grabbed the paper, reading it over.

"Vhen the buck did I order norvegian vood?!" Octavia exclaimed, pointing at such offence. But, really, vhy vould anypony need it?

"I have no idea," Allen agreed with the text, "but it doesn't matter you need to either get a job or get out."

"You knov I'm vaiting for somepony to pick me up!" Octavia said, tossing avay the paper. "And I've had jobs before! I've made bits there before!"

"Yeah, but you always quit on Monday," Allen reminded Octavia.

"So?"

"You always START on Monday!"

"So vhat if I alvays turn back on Monday?"

"It's always for an hour!"

Octavia sighed an angry sigh.

"There's no way out of it, Octavia," Allen said flatly. "Either you get a job or-" instead of using his words like a human, he instead just made a farting noise with his mouth. REAL mature.

"...Y'knov vhat? Buck you!" Octavia said out of novhere. "You don't knov that magic feeling!"

"...WHAT magic feeling?" Allen enquired, looking offended.

"Just that magic feeling... That feeling of having novhere to go!" Octavia explained. "You've alvays had somevhere to go, so you have no idea vhat it feels like! And I feel like I should hold onto it for as long as I can! So buck you! BUCK! YOU! Sure I've spent all my money and I see absolutely no future, but I will hold onto this feeling! And I vill never leave and I vill never give you my-"

A couple minutes later, Allen vas very nice as to treat Octavia and a bag of her stuff to a free meal of cement.

"Without any mustard!" Allen called out vith a laugh. "Now can feel your magic feeling out here! Ha! Ha ha!"

Octavia groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. "I never really liked him anyvays... Big ol' jerk... Alvays gave me his sitatuion... And of course he just broke dovn..."

After taking a fev moments to gather her fev thoughts, she picked up her bag, noticed her toothbrush vas missing and started off. But she vas stopped by somepony.

"Miss Octavia Philharmonic!" a random pony shouted. Octavia turned around to see the stallion that lived next door to her, Conveniencia. "I heard you just got thrown out!"

"Vho couldn't?" Octavia asked. "I can't believe I could be THAT loud... I'm so embarrassed."

"Well, I was only sleeping with that happened," Conveniencia said. "Anyways, I have finally decided to give you that offer I've been wanting to give you!"

"You... Vaited until nov?"

"I was never that good with thinking ahead," Conveniencia admitted with a sheepish look. "But here's the offer: I'm going to send you to Canterlot!"

"Really?" Octavia looked really excited. "Vith an actual position on somekind of symphony?"

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm not Lauren Faust!" Conveniencia put his hooves up, making a sort of "stop it" motion.

Octavia grunted. "But I'm still going to Canterlot?"

"Yes, you'll have some better luck there," Conveniencia admitted. "Why you decided the center of all Equestrian punk rock is far beyond me, but, y'know... Anyways, just get in the limousine."

Octavia nodded and started o-

"Pick up your bags and get in the limousine," Conveniencia corrected himself. "I suck at thinking ahead."

The cellist nodded again, grabbed her bag and got in the Equine excuse for a limo. Conveniencia quickly folloved.

"Hey, why're you crying?" Conveniencia asked vith all the not caring in the vorld. "You're going to Canterlot! My Luna, someponies are so emotional!"

"Actual, it's because I miss my toothbrush..." Octavia muttered, looking at the hotel. "I had all sheet music in that."

"That's stupid," Conveniencia told Octavia. "Now you two step on the gas and you wipe that tear away! He happy that one sweet dream came true today!"

"Vell, at least half of one..." Octavia said in correction.

"I could do worse," Conveniencia reminded Octavia. "I could do worse..."

And the tvo argued into the good day's sunshine.

==...SOME HAVE CHANGED==

"...And that's vhy I'll never play Deep Fear," Octavia finished.

"Cool story, bro," Vinyl commented. "You've also been walking into a tree for the last four minutes."

Octavia noticed she was and quickly stopped. "So, yeah, about Allen, I never did give him my bits," she continued. "I always gave him vhat he called 'my funny paper'. And during veekly inspections, I could svear I could hear him break dovn."

"Really did I number on him, I see," Vinyl said with a chuckle. "Anyways, we staying here or we moving on?"

"Ve're obviously moving on," Octavia told Vinyl. She moved around the tree and continued on. "Let's go."

"Whatever you say," Vinyl said as she followed her elder.

"You have no choice," Octavia said for no good reason. "I-" she suddenly tripped on something and got another free cement meal.

"I have the choice of running faster then you!" Vinyl laughed. "You OK?"

"I think I am... Aside my broken nose..." Octavia mumbled. She got up and saw where they were.

For no reason at all, there was a road right in the middle of the outskirts. With a zebra crossing to boot. On the other side is what looked like an imitation PonyVille and a plaque that read "Imagine".

"...Vell, ve have novhwere to go," Octavia said. "Do you think ve should?"

"You're the adult here!"

"So I guess ve might as vell," Octavia said. "Get the title out of the vay. You go first."

Having said that, Octavia gave Vinyl a little nudge and she went forward. And she crossed the road. Not as happily as she could have. But it's at least something. There was also some kind of field she passed through, but you're here for the crossing. So she crossed it slowly, savouring every moment. But then it was over.

"THIS HAS BEEN A LET DOWN!" Vinyl yelled. "I MEAN REALLY!... O hai Octavia. How did you get over here so fast?"

"It's supposed to be you crossing Abbey Road, not me," Octavia told Vinyl, reminding her of the obvious. "If I did it then the vorld vould explode and there'd be a severe lack of references to _The Room_. But enough of that."

Vinyl said, "Whatevs," and the two went off into the place called Imagine. And as they walked through, random bells tolled and crickets chirped even though it was also bucking afternoon.

"This is odd... Is it some kind of celebration?" Octavia asked nopony.

And immediately as she said that, somepony came over the horizon and it was

**A/N: So where does the story of Octavia continue? How does she get to PonyVille? Where does she meet Vinyl? Well, I'm telling you story right now (mainly because somebody else has their own interpretation), but I'll say this: I hope you love Tenacious D. Back onto the STORY, yeah, I'm getting near the end... And that's the end, little girl. Bonum nocte et fortuna.**


	10. Sun King

**A/N: And Here's the second part of Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**VINYL CROSSES ABBEY ROAD  
****Written by That Gamer!  
****Chapter 9: The Abbey Road Medley  
****Part II: Sun King**

a unicorn with cardboard wings taped to himself. The ULTIMATE IN COOLNESS!

"I heard somepony coming into town!" the pony announced. "Who be it?"

Vinyl and Octavia took two hours to reply, considering how stupid he looked.

"I... I am Octavia," Octavia finally spoke up. "And this is Vinyl... Somepony I'm vatching."

"You just won't stop lying, will you!" Vinyl exclaimed.

The cardboard-winged pony laughed. "Lying! I, the Sun King, prevent that!" he proclaimed. "My mere presences does!"

"The Sun King?" Octavia asked. "Sounds a little pretentious... And, I dunno,

Sue-ish?"

"That's what they said," Sun King grinned, "but I proved them wrong! I made a whole town! Welcome to my little piece o' heaven! Imagine!"

"Vhy is it called that?"

"I WANTED to call it Pepperland, but that name was already taken," Sun King grumbled. But he quickly went back to being happy. "Want the tour?"

Octavia thought about it. Eventually, she stated, "I'm sorry, ve just vandered in because of the road in front of the place and ve needed to somehov fit the title in and, really, this is getting stupider by the chapter and-"

"What else do we have to do?" Vinyl asked, all bored like. "C'mon, Octavia, don't be so boring!"

"Fine, but ve aren't staying!" Octavia sighed. "I'm only nov starting to think about going back and apologizing for your actions."

"Only NOW?"

"Only now."

The Sun King laughed again, proving how stupid he really was, and started trotting off all happy like. Octavia and Vinyl exchanged glances and followed him.

"OK, so over to the left is-" the Sun King began, but stopped. "I suddenly realized. I don't know what any of the buildings are called!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Vinyl asked. "Then we are we here?!"

"Your guess is just as good as mine," Octavia said flatly.

"Well, I might not know the buildings," the Sun King told the two, "but I do know the ponies! Ya wanna hear about that instead?"

For about a minute, Vinyl and Octavia muttered between the two. But, in the end, Octavia said, "Yeah, vhy not?"

The Sun King gasped. "Esto es increíble! Realmente nunca llegar a hablar con alguien que nunca más, así que gracias! Gracias mucho! No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí! No hay mucho en el largo plazo, pero ¡Hurra! ... Y ya que usted no me puede entender, Nyx joder, follar por el culo!"

"Что черта ты говоришь?" Octavia asked, but not to anypony in particulaer. "Что я говорю? То, что никому говорить?"

"I am sooooooooooo confused right now," Vinyl said.

"Well, anyways, moving on," the Sun King said. He cleared his throat. "I am, as you know, THE SUN KING!"

"Real name?"

"Sun King," Sun King answered quickly. "You didn't hear me?"

"No, no, it's just... REALLY!"

The Sun King nodded. "Thanks for your input, Nyx," he told said pony. "Now shut up. Anywho, my amazingly special talent which is for sun reason not reflect in my Cutie Mark-"

"Seeing as how you taped one on yourself," Vinyl pointed out, referring to the piece of paper with a crowned sun on it glued to his flank.

"The real one I got just didn't cut it," Sun King muttered, using MAGICK to show his real one: A cement mixer. "I dunno what caused THAT, but, moving on, my talent is, when I arrive, everypony's happy! Everypony's laughing!"

"One, that sounds a lot like Pinkie Pie," Octavia commented, "and, tvo, I'm not really laughing right nov."

"Oh, but that's whenever I bring up politics," Sun King "reassured" Octavia. "And... That's all I have to say about that, really."

"Brilliant," Octavia said. "Anypony else ve should see before never coming back here again."

There was a little silence. There normally is in Octavia's conversations.

"Right! I know one!" Sun King yelled happily. "He's just over there! His name is Mean Mist

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I'm quickly approaching the end and I guess I'm sort of getting a little bored with this. Not really, but I want to move on to other projects. Like _Into The Blender Of Two Minds_ and _Past HELP!_. Wait, _Like An Atom Bomb_... Dang... Welp, bonum nocte et fortuna!**


End file.
